


My Gem

by Patchwork_Quilt



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: The moment Geralt realizes he loves Jaskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	My Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this it’s short and sweet!

Jaskier was preforming, Geralt’s eyes followed the bard as he twirled and pranced around the room. All eyes in the room were on the bard, and it made Geralt want to hide him away. Jaskier was _his_ gem. He didn’t want anyone to tarnish his gem. He growled quietly as some of the looks Jaskier got grew a bit too raunchy.   
But he calmed down as the bard sauntered over to his table and plopped down. He flashed Geralt that beautiful perfect smile. And Geralt tried his best to fight the blush creeping onto his face.   
“So how was my performance?” Jaskier asked.   
“I love you!” Geralt blurted out, his eyes widened in horror as he realized what he said.   
“I mean I loved it....” he tried his best to look anywhere but at the bard. He failed miserably.   
Suddenly arms were around his neck and he was pulled down closer to jaskiers face. The bard pressed his forehead against Geralt’s.  
“I love you too, you silly witcher.”   
They closed the gap between them and Geralt’s world exploded in that kiss. It was perfect, and soft. Geralt smiled, and ran a hand through Jaskier’s soft brown hair. Everything was perfect in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
